A Saiyan Family Reunion
by Minipichu
Summary: There's a party at Capsule Corp! Who's throwing it? Only your fav sibling Saiyans! Vegeta, Tarble and Celeria! This is no normal party. Read as this whole Saiyan family tells stories, share laughs and even drive! Dedicated to Majin Candy! Happy B-day! (Nov. 17). ONESHOT!


**HI! This DBZ ONESHOT is dedicated to Majin Candy, YOU GO GIRL! Happy B-Day! (nov. 17)**

**BTW, I do not own DB, DBZ, DGT or the characters in any way! SO YOU CAN'T SUE!**

**The character Princess Celeria belongs to Majin Candy.**

* * *

**A Saiyan Family Reunion**

* * *

**Celeria's POV**

_It was a normal day in Capsule Corp...except that Vegeta and Tarble were blasting each other again._

_Why?_

_It was the time for the Saiyan family reunion._

"GET BACK HERE TARBLE!" Vegeta yelled,

"No!" Tarble yelled back.

I hung my head in shame, "Why was I related to them?" I sighed,

"Hey!" Vegeta screamed. "You were _daddy's little girl_! While me and Tarble did the chores, YOU SAT AROUND ALL DAY!"

I punched the table, "No I didn't! At least dad taught you how to fight!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! He taught you too!" Vegeta threw back.

I scoffed, "Well, I guess the only person dad _didn't_ trained was _the boy_."

"Who's the boy?" Tarble asked, "You." Me and my big brother said in unison.

"WHAT?! Why me?!" Tarble whined, I laughed. "Cause' your weak."

Tarble was about to scream, until Trunks and Gure came running up.

"Dad, can Goten come over?" Trunks asked,

Gure smiled, "I would love to meet my nephew's friends!"

Vegeta started screaming, "I will not let anyone who is related to Kakarott come into this house!"

"But dad!" Trunks whined. "Trunks, I said no." Vegeta said simply,

Bulma walked in, "Nice try Vegeta, but I already invited them. It's a **Saiyan** family reunion."

"WHA-AND NO ONE TOLD ME THIS?!" Vegeta screamed.

I smiled. "Guess you got told!" I said as I high-fived Bulma.

Vegeta sulked like a five year old.

* * *

In a second, the doorbell ringed.

Tarble answered the door. "Hey Goku!" He cheered.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!" Vegeta screamed.

"Teleport. DUH!" Goku grinned goofily. "Crap..." Vegeta sighed. "Wait...this is a **FAMILY** reunion! So why is he here?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well," I started. "I kinda looked up our family tree...and it said that our dad (King Vegeta) is related the cousin of Goku's dad (Bardock)... So in reality...Goku is our second cousin."

**A/N- By the way. This is made up. I don't know if this is true. So please hold your flames. **

Vegeta then looked mad. And I mean **REALLY** mad.

"OH REALLY THEN?! SO WHAT?! HIS SONS AND WIFE JUST SHOW UP?!" He screamed.

Then, Goten, Gohan and Chi-Chi appeared at the front door.

"I WAS FREAKIN' KIDDING!" Vegeta yelled while Tarble laughed.

Then Goten ran up to Trunks. "We're cousins!" Goten grinned. "I know!" Trunks cheered.

Goku then wanted to bug Vegeta a bit. So he put his arm around him in a brotherly way.

"Glad I'm here, _cousin_."

And Vegeta smacked his arm away.

_I laughed along with Tarble and Gure. This family reunion was going to be intresting._

* * *

_It was only a few mins into the party/reunion. Some guests piled along, such as Nappa, Fasha, and even Videl. Even though she wasn't Saiyan. Also cousins Naoi, and Nara. Followed by Aunt Daruna and Uncle Fareu._

**A/N- Naoi, Nara, Daruna and Fareu are MY OCs.**

"So," Bulma grinned. "What was it like living with two Saiyan brothers? Let me guess crazy?"

I nodded. "But it was also fun. There was a lot of training. It was hard."

"Hard?" Chi-Chi tilted her head, "But aren't Saiyans like...invincible?"

"That's not true." I told her. "Depends on your power level. Back then...mine was about...I dunno... 5,000?"

"FIVE THOUSAND?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed.

"Yep!" I grinned. "What? That wasn't the same with you?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other in a funny way. "Well, Goku said he was never around to spend time with Raditz while he was here."

_That reminded me something_, "Oh! Yeah...Raditz was cruel. He was like the main bully on the block."

Then the duo started laughing. "BULLY?!"

"Yeah." I told them. "Until Vegeta punched him."

"No way..." They spoke. "Now you have to tell us!" Bulma cheered.

I smiled, "Alright."

* * *

_FLASHBACK,_

**Celeria's POV,**

_I remember it clearly. Raditz was at the playground we were at. Tarble was at the sandbox, I was on the swings. And Vegeta was at the slide._

_Raditz was pushing all the other young Saiyans around. Bossing them and beating them._

_"Haha!" Raditz laughed as he pushed Tarble into the sand, head first._

_"Hey!" Tarble whined, he was crying his eyes out. I ran over to comfort him._

_Raditz grinned. "This is fun! Too bad Kakarott isn't here to enjoy this!"_

_"Your mean!" I yelled. "Your brother is lucky to not be around you!"_

_Raditz glared. "Yeah. So what? Bet he'd love to see you get punched!"_

_I closed my eyes, cringing, hoping to not feel the pain._

_But I wasn't hit. Instead Vegeta held Radtiz's fist tightly. "Now, what happened to the 'don't hit girls' rule?"_

_In a flash, Vegeta tighten the grip. "Ow! Ow! That hurts! Stoooop!" He screamed._

_"You should be out in space with you brother! You just as weak!" With that, Vegeta punched Raditz in the face._

_And believe it or not, Raditz was crying like a baby!_

_"Thanks bro!" I thanked my brother. This was one of the many days he's helped me. Since then, I've known my brothers soft spots._

* * *

_PRESENT_

**Celeria's POV**

"Wow..." Chi-Chi dragged.

"Who knew he had a soft spot!" Bulma laughed.

I chuckled, "He also has a soft spot for you, Bulma!"

Bulma smiled. "And one for Trunks too!" I grinned.

Then, we saw Gure and Nara walked up to us **laughing**.

"What's so funny?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You won't believe what Trunks and Goten did!" Nara spoke between laughs.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other nervously. "What did they do?"

Gure stopped Nara from laughing. "They...kinda, uhhh, well...broke three bases while playing '_Super Saiyan Baseball_'."

"WHAT?!" Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed. They ran out of the room ASP.

"What game would that be?" I asked, "Sounds like fun!" I quickly said after.

Gure looked at me. "Probably not for Bulma and Chi-Chi when they see the mess."

I smiled. "Sounds like the pranks Tarble and Vegeta would play."

Then, Vegeta tapped me. "Hey," he whispered. "Don't tell anymore stories. They don't need to know."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause if not, I'll have more pranks set for you."

I looked at Gure and Nara. "Can you wait a sec?" They nodded.

* * *

Vegeta sat by the stairs near the bar, "Listen," I told him.

"This is a **family** reunion. That means I can tell all the stories I want. Plus, if you put more pranks, I'll send Jun-Dai after you!"

Vegeta scoffed. "That old mutt?! Surprised he's still alive!"

"Jun-Dai is immortal! I've been training him since childhood!" I told him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "_Please_, the only one who is really afraid of Jun-Dai is Tarble." _And he was right. Tarble would run from Jun, but the poor dog whimpered at the sight of my older brother._

"Doesn't mean he can't attack you! And remember, Nara, Naoi , Gure, Bulma, and Chi-Chi are on my side!"

"Naoi is on the _**guys' **_side. I doubt Gure would get involved. And Chi-Chi is Kakarott's problem!" Vegeta yelled.

_I turned a corner._ "What about Bulma? Or Nara?"

I then saw Vegeta stiffen. "_Yeah. That's what I thought_."

Then, Vegeta left the room. And Tarble walked up to him.

"Hey bro! Wanna drive cars around with Goku and Piccolo?" Tarble asked.

"Fine. Only if Kakarott doesn't get in the way." Vegeta told him.

_So, so, typical._ I thought.

* * *

_On the road,_

**Tarble's POV**

"We're on a highway!" I sang,

"Yeah, we're on a highway!" Goku finished. "OH, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Vegeta and Piccolo screamed.

The four were in their own separate cars.

_And none us were going slow._

And in reality, Goku was driving the fastest. "I'm on a hiiiiiighwaaaay to awesome! The highway of awesome! The awesome, awesomest highway!" He kept singing the song.

I saw Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "GOKU! THE PEDESTRIANS!" He screamed.

"YAAW! STOP THIIIIISSS CAR!" Goku yelled. He quickly pulled up at the last minute.

Me and Piccolo gave a sigh of relief while my brother just laughed.

"Vegeta..." I pouted, "NOT FUNNY VEGETA!" Goku yelled at him.

Goku smashed face-first into a pole. "No your right...IT'S HYSTERICAL!" Vegeta laughed.

"Come and stay that to my face!" Goku whined. Vegeta teleported in front of him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Vegeta said slowly, then teleported out.

Goku sulked, "Whatever." He teleported and turned Super Saiyan and back. "What was that for?" Piccolo asked.

"I teleported for recovery!" Goku grinned,

"And the Super Saiyan?" I asked, "For fun!"

Vegeta looked at the four cars. "Soooo...Wanna continue driving?"

"YEAH!" I exclaimed. "SUPER SAIYAN STYLE!" Goku added.

With that,

"WE'RE ON A HIIIIIGHWAAAY TO AWESOME!" Goku sang even louder this time.

"Goku...SHUT UP!" Piccolo yelled. "Never!" Goku cheered.

I was driving at a medium speed and dodging obstacles.

And my brother was driving out of control while **BARELY** dodging obstacles.

"Vegeta...you gotta drive more slowly!" I told him.

"Nonsense! Drive like a Saiyan, Tarble!" He told me. He ALMOST rammed into the side of a mountain.

Piccolo laughed, "Next time we bring the kids with us!"

Goku grinned. "Yeah! I'm sure Chi-Chi will say 'yes'!"

* * *

_An hour later..._

**Celeria's POV**

Bulma and Chi-Chi were fuming and Trunks and Goten were scared out of their wits.

"HONESTLY?! BASEBALL?!" Chi-Chi screamed, "What where you thinking?!" Bulma yelled.

Gohan tried to aid the little ones. "Aww, mom, but I'm sure they didn't mean to."

Goten and Trunks made the puppy eyes. "Please, mom please?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed. "Fine but don't ever do this again!"

"What...where's my brothers?!" I screamed. Bulma and Gure looked at each other in worry.

I grinned, "Don't worry! I think it's think to track!" The worried ones huddled around.

"Where are they?!" Bulma asked.

I scanned quickly, "There coming in...3...2...**1**!" Suddenly, Goku, Vegeta, Tarble and Piccolo teleported into the room.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Everyone screamed.

Goku laughed, "Uhh...driving?" Everyone mouth-gaped, "DRIVING?!"

"Awesome!" Naoi cheered,

"YOU COULD HAD GOTTEN YOUR LICENSES TAKEN AWAY...no, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED!" Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed in unison.

"Nah," Goku grinned. "The real thing is- Who wants to go driving?"

"US!" Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Gure, Nara, and Naoi cheered.

"WHAT?!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, Daruna and Fareu screamed.

Fareu was worried, "Are you crazy?!" He screamed.

"I think poor Son Goku has lost his mind!" Daruna worried.

Goku shook his head. "No, You'll all love it!" Then, Goku teleported everyone to the cars.

* * *

_Back on the road,_

**Celeria's POV**

Goku teleported us to the cars. And they all were driving insanely fast.

"We're on the hiiiiiiighwaaaayy!" All the Goku, Tarble, Gohan, Goten and Trunks sang.

"_Oh my Shenron..._" Vegeta sighed.

They kept on singing, "The highway of awesooooome! The highway of boss!"

I chuckled, that song was making me laugh.

"Goku! Please don't drive so faaaaaaaaaasst!" Chi-Chi yelled at the speed of the driving.

"I can't hear you!" Goku grinned.

Gure was in Tarble's car. She was enjoying the ride, unlike Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Bulma was in Vegeta's car along with Trunks. "VEGETA! You better stop this car, NOW!"

But Vegeta just flat out ignored her.

Daruna and Fareu were driving at a medium speed. While Noai and Nara were driving at the same speed as Vegeta.

"This is fun!" I heard Trunks say.

Then we all sang- On a Highway.

_And it was, even if some people didn't like it. We were family and we were two Saiyan family's traveling for adventure, and awesomeness._

_And that will never change._

* * *

**Well, now you can tell your friends that Saiyans CAN drive! XD**

**I hoped you all enjoyed this fanfic especially you, Majin Candy! Happy B-day! **

**Pichu signing off, bye-bye!**


End file.
